


Permia

by failed_to_destroy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failed_to_destroy/pseuds/failed_to_destroy
Summary: When the leading team and founders of Permia are removed form their position, they have different ideas of what could happen next.Elliot, Jack, Mitzi and Quinn all have something to do with the plan to get the city back, or as Elliot calls it, our city.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Permia

I’d started to have second thoughts about this. What if we were the villains? Tucker was fairly elected, yet here I was, being a sore loser. I only thought that it’s our city because we named and made it. I was the leader, Quinn was my vice-president, Mitzi was the head of events, and Jack… I don’t even know if we gave him an official position. 

Tucker, the new leader, had been elected by the citizens. He wanted to make Permia an actual city, not a safe space like we intended it to be. His first move was to kick Jack and I out and never let us in again, so we fled to the caves outside of our city. Then, he took Quinn and Mitzi under his wing and made them his top advisors. Little did he know, we were still in contact with them, so we could get the information about what was happening inside. From hearing everything about what he was doing, we wanted our city back. 

“Elliot, get up dude!” I was shaken by Jack, probably for getting stuck in my thoughts again. The fire was still crackling besides our things. Staring at him, I sat still, trying to figure out what to say.

“...Are we the villains?”

He stared at me, seemingly surprised by what I had said. I couldn’t blame him, I’d been ranting on and on for weeks about wanting our city back. Talking about ‘no regrets’ and such.

“What- I…” He stammered and looked questioningly at me. Standing up, I looked down at him with a conflicted smile.

“He was elected fairly, but we’re trying to ‘take back’ our city,” I grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes, hoping that would help him understand how serious I was thinking about this. But, that didn’t work; it just made him do his best to not make eye contact with me. “Why are we acting like we’re the only ones who can be in control?”

“Elliot- what the hell brought this on? Today’s the day, man!”

“We haven’t thought any of this through, Jack. What plan do we even have other than to walk into the place and get ourselves killed?”  
Silence filled the cave we had been residing in for months, Jack just staring up at me. God, his wide blue eyes made me feel like I’d been stabbed in the heart.  
“You, me, Mitzi and Quinn have two options. We could go run in, risk getting killed and try to take Permia back by force, or, we leave it all.” Struggling to hold back my pride, I let the words fall out.

“But… if we don’t do anything, Mitzi and Quinn would surely be discovered! We need to go back in, get our city back and make everything back to how you wanted it! You said so!” 

He was right, I had said that. I wanted Permia back, and I wanted to make it how we wanted it to be. We didn’t even know what Tucker was doing to our city, other than making it an actual functioning city. Why the citizens wanted that, I don’t know.  
I lead fairly and let everyone live how they wanted to. You could work if you wanted to, but you were able to live there no matter what. You could access everything you wanted and needed to, easily and all the time.

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my coat and beanie from the chair beside me. “Let's try to get in and see what all the praise for Tucker is about”

We got in somehow. There was a map of Permia from when I ruled, but that turned out to be useless once we found out that most of the roads and pathways had been changed. We hid behind a building near the centre of the city, near where I was meant to live and give speeches from.

Jack nudged me to look at the podium in the very heart of all the shiny, new buildings. Why were there so many people here? Why were Tucker, Quinn and Mitzi on the stage? Why were flags and balloons tied to everything?

Climbing up the nearest building was the best way to get a good view. From up there, the cold, night-time wind was as strong as concrete smashing my face. I wished that we were laying by a campfire right now, rather than waiting for an access point. 

We could hear and see Tucker speak from his seat, wearing a black-tie party outfit. Apparently, there was a festival going on. Mitzi and Quinn had failed to tell us about that.

“We never held festivals?” Jack turned to me. No, I hadn’t ever proposed a festival, let alone an event while I lead. I guess that made the job I assigned to Mitzi useless.  
“...no, we didn’t…” What if I wasn’t fit to be a leader after all? But I worked so hard! This was my city! Permia is meant to be my city!

“...Elliot, are you okay? You look frustrated… Should we go back?”

I shook my head. This place let me think about myself.

“Jack… about what I said earlier, the villain stuff. What if we made ourselves the villains and went out with a bang?” My whole body tensed at the thought of it. Jack looked at me as if I was crazy, but I thought it was a wonderful idea. 

“What the hell are you talking about!?”

I turned around and rummaged through Jack’s backpack. Grabbing out a canister and matches, I turned back to him and smiled. Ruffling his hair, I leant down a little and smiled at him.

“What are you planning Elliot…” He whispered to me, a flicker of fear in his eyes. I shook my head and kissed him on the cheek, turning away once again. 

“You’ll see soon enough, Jackie-boy!” I made sure to take the lid off of the canister, then I started to walk around and let the gasoline trickle out behind me.

Mitzi’s voice rang over the speakers, which made me stop for a second. She was then interrupted by Tucker, so I had to try and watch what was going on. Once I got to a point where I could safely see, Mitzi was tied to her chair and Tucker looked like he was interrogating her.

“Now, Mitzi, my dear advisor. You’ve been oh-so too kind to us, ever since those two no-goods left our city.”

“Of course, sir?”

Tucker signalled Quinn over to the chair and held out his hand for them. He handed something to them before continuing.

“Dear citizens, I believe that we may have two traitors with us tonight. But I’d like to test first, whether my dear Quinn here truly is on our side.”

“Tucker… what do you mean?” Quinn held the item in their hands, staring down at it. Unfortunately, I couldn’t tell what it was from where I was.

“Quinn, if you truly aren’t a traitor, you’ll kill Mitzi on my command.” No, Quinn would never! But then again, if they didn’t, both Mitzi and Quinn would surely be killed. Either way, I would lose a friend.

I started to run around to get the gas on the ground faster and in a wider area. There was no way I would let Mitzi or Quinn die in the hands of Tucker. My feet pounded against the ground as I stormed around the centre, just out of sight. It wasn’t long before I ran into Jack again.

“We have to stop this! It’s like you said, they’d be turning on each other under Tucker’s rule!” He whisper yelled at me once I stopped.

“That’s just bullshit I made up”

He stared at me in surprise for a good second, but then we heard it; the loud bang of a gunshot. 

I grabbed Jack’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes. Maybe I teared up a little as I hugged him. He stood still, barely a response other than shaky breathing.

“Jack. Turn around. Run.” Pulling out the matches, I pushed him towards the exit.

“Elliot-”

“No excuses. If we can’t lead together, then nobody can. Get the hell out of here before I burn this hellhole to the ground!”

A rush of adrenaline. A fast hug. A shoved friend. A gunshot. These were my only thoughts other than one: “My Permia.”

The sweat ran down my face as I dashed to the podium, snatching away the microphone from Tucker. 

“It’s me, your actual leader, Elliot. I have one announcement!”

Tucker tried to fight me for the spotlight, but I wouldn’t give in.

“The big news is…”

I opened the matchbox and grabbed one out. My face shifted into a determined smile.

“If I can’t have Permia,”

I struck the match on the box and held the flame close to my face. My coat danced in the wind.

“Then nobody can.”

I dropped the match. Watching the trail of fire being born around the city was amazing. I stood on the stage, staring out at the mesmerising view of everyone running and screaming.

“What have you done!?” Quinn screamed into my ear. I picked the right path, I didn’t have to tell them anything or justify what I had done.  
Closing my eyes, I inhaled the smoke. The fire nipped at my back, riding up my coat. I heard Quinn start screaming in pain, but I was doing the right thing.

The colours of the flames were visible through my eyelids. Taking off my beanie, I opened my eyes and gazed at the city and its surrounds once again. The fire held me in place while I sat down on my chair. I saw a warm light from the cave I was in, letting me know that Jack got out in time. I could just see the corpse of Mitzi next to me on the stage.

I sighed and let the fire bite at my neck, letting it slowly consume me. Red, orange and yellows blinded my eyes as I let myself have what I needed. Permia would never belong to anyone else, and I was the last to sit in the seat. 

My seat.

My city.

My Permia.


End file.
